Final Fantasy VII: Life's Iris Chronicles Preview
by Light Twilight Darkness
Summary: .:UPDATED:.One-shot//Sora is a girl whose world revolves around Zack Fair, a man that took her in and raised her since age 7, after saving her and Cloud from Shinra. Now, Shinra found them. How far will Zack go, in order to save them…?R&R!


Summary: Two-shot// Sora is a 12 year-old girl whose world revolves around Zack Fair, a man that took her in and raised her since age 7, especially after saving her and Cloud from Shinra. Now, Shinra found them. How far will Zack go, in order to save them…?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything in this story, except Sora.

* * *

'_Sora'_

This pain. It's absolutely unbearable. It's feels that my veins are pushing acid into my heart. The little streams weighting me down, as if they were chains to keep me from waking. I can feel myself fighting in my subconscious to advance past the pain, to get to the voice that I hear.

'_Sora'_ The voice releases a sigh _'No luck Spike, seems it's just us still.'_

I know that voice, but not completely. The voice sounding like I'm under water. Foggy. If only there was a face I could see. It sounds so familiar. Who was it? I can't be that out of it! That's it! These imbecilic tremors of pain are going to have to end now!

I could feel my mind push these rivers of pain aside and head towards the light of outside. Apparently, in this attempt, I caused my hand to twitch.

'_Sora?! Spike, it looks to me that we have a visitor! Morning Ora!'_

The white light came at me all at once, and I could feel myself take in a sharp breath. All feeling returned to me as the oxygen circulated through my lungs. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes, as my fingers and toes tingled from regaining feeling. The tightening touch of an arm around my shoulders helped the process. The glare of the sun was blocked by a head as so to ease my vision. My eyes focused on the muscular, slender face that was Zack Fair. His deep blue eyes and scar on his bottom left cheek gave him away, along with that sweet smile. The long, spiky, and black hair also helping.

I must have looked dazed, because he tightened his grip again and altered his face into concern.

"Sora? You going to be okay?" His tone wavering slightly.

It's understandable. We've been exposed to mako and experimented on for five years now, and I'm only 12! Our bodies went through a lot of strain. I wouldn't be surprised if I have to live off of mako from now on. Despite all these thoughts, I strain myself to smile as a reply back to say I'm going to live. I get a sweet, yet worried smile in return.

"Good to hear. Well Ora, you just missed my decision for us when we get to Midgar!"

Midgar. So that's where we're headed. Not the most pleasant place in mind, but it was Zack's decision. I hardly even remember what our plan really is. The last time I was conscious, we were on a motorcycle, being hunted by a helicopter from the Turks, and my job was to hang on to Cloud. Wait! Cloud-!

"Cloud!"

I jerked up in alert, only to regret it deeply when my head began to spin. I was caught and steadied by Zack, who sat me back in his lap. Nausea started to kick in my mind. It was insufferable!

"Hey! Easy there Ora! Spike's just fine! Look."

Only a few inches away, on the other side of the rusted truck we must have apparently hitched a ride from, sat my best friend and big brother, Cloud. It's pretty hard

not to miss that spiky blonde head of hair, this is why he is continually referenced as chocobo head and spiky. The normally sapphire hue of his eyes was camouflaged by a green stream of fused mako. Even though 5 years have gone by, Cloud still maintains the appearance of a 16 year old; his build and height being that of a teenager. Though of course, I have no right to talk. I would be 12 years old now, but I remain 7 in looks. I can't help but laugh. What would Aerith think if she saw me now? Speaking of Aerith!

"Z-zack?"

My voice sounds so hoarse right now. I'm surprised I was able to make it into a question. I'm glad I could even form an eligible word! Being more awake now, I was able to shift myself into a sitting position.

"Hm? What's up? Feeling good enough to move I see!"

His cheeky smile spread across his face, which I returned, and relaxed his arms to behind his head so he was comfortable to hear.

"Why are we going to Midgar?"

I didn't mean to upset him! Honest I didn't! But as soon as I said that, he swiped the grin off his face and stared off into the distance. He looked so sad!

That city. It brought up a majority of memories. Events, places, but mainly people. There's only one person, alive thankfully, that would put Zack down like this. Aerith. Aerith had always been a rough topic ever since we found out that it's been 5 years since our disappearance. He's worried. We're all worried.

"Zack? I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way!"

"Naw, it's okay. I want to see how Aerith's doing. I mean, it has been 5 years. I wonder how she's holding up. She has to be worried. Especially about you."

Aerith. She's my mother figure. She's helped look after me before Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth decided to take me in. Though, when I did get free time, I would go visit her in the sector five slum church where she raises flowers. After a while Zack joined me. They grew to like each other, even love. I could see them grow closer each day, but I knew someone else liked her. Tseng. The leader of the Turks. He's wutian and VERY professional. His job is a lot of things, but one of the ones I hate is to watch Aerith. She's the last remaining Ancient on Gaia. Or so everyone thinks, but I won't get into that. Soon, after a while of viewing her, his feelings became certain, but after a chat from me, I understood that the feelings were sincere and that he wasn't the kind of person to act on them. Zack and Aerith were safe. But like Zack said. It's been five years. Who knows what could have happened in that time frame!

Zack put a hand on my head and started ruffling my hair. I looked up at him, uncertain. I really didn't mean to bring up sore topics. He just laughed and replied with an 'I'm fine'.

"Nice to finally talk to someone who'll respond back. No offense, Spiky!"

I glanced at Cloud, once again. The experiments from Hojo exposed Cloud to mako poisoning, making him completely immobile. I wonder when he'll be able to even converse again, hopefully soon. Poor Cloud.

"You know, when I mess up your hair like that, you look like Cloud."

Those words were not something that needs to be mentioned at this moment. During this present situation. I returned my gaze to Zack to see him scrutinizing my face. I started getting nervous. I can't think about the consequences of what might happen if this carried on. I laughed uneasily and moved his hand from behind my head, while trying to change the subject.

"U-uh, Z-zack! What was your plan for Midgar?!"

At first he looked at me suspiciously before morphing his face into that of a carefree puppy. Zack jumped up, picked me up bridal style, and slammed down right next to Cloud.

"We, as in Cloud and me, are going to be Mercenaries!"

"Mercenaries, huh? It suits you both, but can you really do it?"

There it was, that silly pout Angeal and I always had to put up with. To think he is able to look so childish when he's had to sully his hands with world threatening affairs.

"What makes you believe we can't?! We've proven our selves plenty that we can handle any job thrown at us!"

"Zack, I'm not questioning your abilities! I'm merely wondering how we're going to get out of this predicament that we're in, in order to plan what we do next. Cloud isn't exactly in the best condition, and I know that it won't be easy hiding from Shinra in their own city!"

Sorry for being a pessimist, but Zack does need to look at the big picture. I'm really worried about Cloud. He's so unresponsive right now. It'll take strong healing to fix him. There are only a few strong people I know that could help him. Majority are in Shinra now. The last people that need to see us. We want to cure him, not kill him!

Speaking of Shinra, how can we hide from them? They have so many people working for them. And I only know four, maybe even five or six, that would be willing to help us. It's impossible!

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared. I'm straight up terrified! I've been taught since age 4 to let go of fear. To overpower it with strength and honor. But this is a different kind a fear. One not for myself, but for two of the most influential people in my life. I'm scared for them. Scared for what they have to face in this trial. What they have to face because of me. I don't even decisively know how to really help them. Help them with this fear. My fear. My fear that I'm supposed to overpower! Not them! How am I supposed to overpower my fear that's not directed at me? How do I give them my strength? My honor? How can I help Cloud and Zack survive!

I was pushed abruptly from my thoughts by Zack's next words.

"We're going to be fine. I'm going to take care of Cloud. I know Aerith is the only person we can trust to help him now. She can cure him…..Shinra? Well, you don't need to worry about that. I'll protect both of you with my life. As for you…"

Zack looked at me seriously. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"You're going home, to Aerith. Shinra will be looking for you, all three of us. But if we give it some time, they'll begin to give up. Until that happens, I need you to go into hiding. I promised Angeal and Sep-."

Zack looked shocked at himself but then looked down angrily, as if infuriated he even mentioned Sephiroth's name. I could see why. So much time has passed since that event. I could easily see those very memories in both Zack's expression and clear blue orbs.

Zack looked up at me determinedly.

"I promised Angeal I'd take care of you. I know about Aerith being followed by the Turks, but Tseng promised Angeal and me that no harm would come to either of you for as long as he could hold back Shinra."

I couldn't help but be mad. We've been together for over 6 years now. They are part of my family. I can't just leave them. Not after what we've been through! I love Aerith to death, but it's not the same as being here. With Zack. He made a promise to Angeal to protect me, but I made a promise to myself and Aerith that I would help him!

The tears just began to fill my eyes, but not flow out, as I stared at him.

"I can take care of my self! I won't hold you back! I want to protect you both, so we can see Aerith, together."

That deep melancholy look Zack gave me showed so much. So much of what his thoughts were. Mixing in that with my natural instinct of knowing what's about to happen, I felt something in my mind trigger from it. I had such a powerful gut feeling, with so much force behind it, that I began to breathe hard. I was SO scared. I was terrified once again! The fear I felt just now, took shape, and I saw it come alive. Become the future. I gripped Zack's hand hard, that even he, a 1st class SOLDIER, cringed.

He gripped my hand back, though not with the same amount of force. As I continued to stare at him unblinkingly, he gazed at me with worry.

"Sora? Come on, calm down, Sora?"

It was impossible to speak. I couldn't speak. I just put my head to his chest and started shaking like I was crying. The scenes in my head giving me a glimpse of my next nightmare. Zack hurriedly wrapped his arms around me, rocking back and forth. I could feel him murmur apologies into my messed up hair.

What I began to say, was done unconsciously. I had no control over my words.

"Don't go…."

Zack released a strained sigh.

"Sora, plea-"

"Don't die…."

Unbeknownst, I had completely thrown Zack off guard. Flabbergasted, he pulled back his grip slightly, to see my face. I had my eyes closed, but I was looking as if I was crying hysterically. I reached out my hands and clasped the front of his uniform. Needing reassurance that what I saw, wasn't happening just yet.

"You can't……I'm your….you promised……Sora……….w-….w-we'll go….together……………my honor…don't leave like this…………You are……. am I a hero?….living l-legacy….heroes don't …y-you-rs now…...don't die…those wings….like this………watch over ……deserve to be……say hi to ………I always…..to be….happy……good night…….please…..please…………ZACK!!!"

I spoke the words with a different emotion behind each; almost as if it wasn't me speaking .My final word being a scream that was loud enough to make Cloud slightly move his head to glance at us, and for the driver to ask what the hell happened. It was so loud, that along with Zack frantically shaking me, I snapped out of it. The nightmare coming to an end, taking the memories of its occurrence with it. My eyes flew open and I was trying to catch my breath, when Zack grabbed my face and made me look at him.

He looked so scared, and vulnerable. I looked at him perplexed.

"W-what happened? Are you okay? Zack?"

Zack looked stunned for a second, completely astonished by my unknowing behavior, his eyes flickering over my face. Finally, he just sighed exasperatedly and laid his head on mine, rubbing the back of my head which suddenly began to pound from such reckless usage. He spoke a few minutes after.

"Ora, I won't die."

I looked up at him hopefully. His determination mirroring my hope.

"I'll come back, and we will go home. We'll go together."

I was at a loss for words, to say the least. Sure, it wasn't a guarantee, but it was a promise from someone who hasn't ever failed me without trying to the fullest of his abilities. A reassurance that we all needed right now. Especially at such a time of disdain. I gave him my best, true smile. One that I haven't shown much in these hard times. Past times having taken away its freedom as well as our own. As a response, I received Zack's as well. Still holding me, Zack turned to Cloud.

"Though, of course, we won't leave Spiky out of this. After all, Cloud…"

Zack leaned back on the side of the truck, his arm resting on his bent right leg, with me sitting back on that leg facing Cloud, my legs bent. We both looked up at the sky, almost as blue as Banora, before we gazed back at Cloud.

"We're friends, right?"

Glazed blue, green eyes merely gazed stoically at us. The only response we could ever hope to get. I couldn't help but smile at Cloud. I feel like this is the last time I'll see him in a long while. The last time I'll see those porcelain features, I call my big brother. Same goes for Zack.

When I turned to look at Zack, I saw a glimmer behind his head. A shine just above a cliff no more than 5 miles out. 20 degrees from the road. My eyes must have widened considerably because Zack spun around. We both knew that that wasn't any old shine. We knew better, but I had a feeling that wouldn't save us. I suddenly felt a force fling Cloud and I to the ground. Cold steel pressing against my face as the howling of the wind silenced. Letting us hear what's to come.

"Cloud! Sora! Run!"

Over Zack's alarming yell, there was sound of a release. A gunshot. And my world blurred instantly.

* * *

**LightTwilightDarkness: After much consideration and threats on my life. I have changed the main character's name to Sora! Supposedly it suits her greatly, and it has started to grow on me. Anyway! Please continue with this series with the continuation in 'Final Fantasy VII: Life's Iris Chronicles I'! Read and Review!**


End file.
